Alexiana Josephine Dove
~ Lilpuzzlette64 "Course, that's what I was implying by "swap"." Alexiana Josephine Dove '''(referred to as '''Alexis) is the protagonist of Time-Bust Cinderella ''and ''Evolution Beyond Imagination, and a main character from Awfully Alive. Appearance As a child, Alexis had long silver hair curled around in a plait and black eyes. She wore a simple yellow dress with sandals. Around one of her legs she had an anklet. For prom she wore a cherry-pink gown with lots of minature diamonds on it, and in secondary school she wore the boring uniform. In Time-Bust Cinderella, she has light-blue hair wrapped with a chunky bobble (the position is similar to that of Janice Quatlane). She wears long dresses for the majority of the story, with flats. In Evolution Beyond Imagination, she wears a dress like Puzzlette's, just green with a blue jumper beneath it. Under it she wears brown leggings and sneakers on her feet. She has purple eyeshadow and earrings also. In Awfully Alive, she cuts her hair into a short bob. This makes her look older than she actually is. Personality Alexis is (usually) a calm and polite lady. However, she is actually very zany and can get slightly sarcastic. An example of this is when she is trying to explain to Layton about what she and Clive did in the prison cell. She is very apologetic. She gets a lot more bitter throughout the stories, and can get very fierce when dealing with Bobbi. Biography ''Awfully Alive'' Meet Alexiana, the lady with the long hair and the long last name. Her intentions for future are unknown, however she is part of Guiness-FC, Windwaker Academy's own football team. ''Time-Bust Cinderella'' Though her appearance may catch the eye of males in their older years, Alexis is the mere age of 19. Her blue hair and light smile perfectly match her main personality, yet nothing can compare to her agressive side. She likes to draw in her spare time. ''Evolution Beyond Imagination'' Alexis is the wife of Clive Dove, but she is no criminal. Even she, being the calm and collected woman she is, can lose the plot at times, one of the reasons Bobbi states she hates her. Plot ''Time-Bust Cinderella Alexis is first introduced in the park, where she is doing landscape drawing. Unfortunately she is knocked into the lake by Clive, but she isn't angry. The two act as if they are the best of friends, and decide to visit each other the following week. They visit each other a lot. However when they go to the cinema together Alexis is sucked into a different dimension. She is led by an old friend of Clive's called Lando into 'the future'. This future is an option of the future, so it isn't completely guaranteed, but is implied. (more to be added) A Word From the Creator Alexis used to be someone who I used to play 'imaginary' with. My friend (who got me playing imaginary - I am very grateful for that ^^) was famous in imaginary. At first, I was, as I pretended to be Lola Lovenagle. To be honest, Alexis and I would get along very well. She carries along all of my inner feelings and thoughts; in the most recent fanfiction, Evolution Beyond Imagination, she's been quite depressed, and so have I. Just not in the same way. I mean, (SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) sleeping with H. Layton, having a daughter who is overaly badass... It's just difficult to explain the pain I make her go through! The meaning of her name - "the protector and helper of mankind". Pft, aha! Her plus men equals a bit of a disaster. Images YoungAlexisBio.png|Young Alexis. LexiPromEDIT.png|"Like it?"'' Trivia *She appears in the Quizazz edition of Livin' Like A Soldier, but not in the original. *Alexis is Greek, and it means "the protector and helper of mankind" (it can also be a boy's name, apparently). *Despite being married, she is hardly ever seen with her wedding ring on. *Her ''Ghost Trick ''character tag would probably be 'the blue haired beauty'. Category:Lilpuzzlette64's OCs Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Protagonists